With the rapid development of Internet technologies, increasing network resources can be searched and queried by users on the Internet. It is particularly important to accurately find a resource required by a user from these resources.
Video resources are used as an example. Usually, a video is manually split and clipped to obtain multiple video segments, and relevant titles are added. A user enters a search word in a unified comprehensive search box for a network-wide search. A search result is presented when the search word completely matches an added title.
In a process of researching and practicing the related example, the inventor of the present disclosure finds that because splitting, clipping, and title adding of a video in the related example all need to be performed manually, and many manual operations are required, a title is prone to be incomplete or inaccurate, directly leading to low video search efficiency and low accuracy of a search result.